No Shrimps Allowed
by BubblyShell22
Summary: Uma longs to be part of Mal's gang and decides it's time to ask if she can join Mal and her friends. Will her old friend accept her into the group or will she be tossed out to sea?


No Shrimps Allowed

A/N: Hey, this is my first story in the Descendants universe and I'm really excited to be writing it. I just finished reading _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ and in that book and in Descendants 2, they mentioned that Uma wanted to be part of Mal's gang but was turned down. So, this story was born from that and will also go into detail about some events from the book _Rise of the Isle of the Lost_ which I highly recommend that you guys check out because it's awesome. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Descendants and all related characters are property of Disney Channel and Melissa de la Cruz. I only own the plot and nothing more than that.

Summary: Uma longs to be part of Mal's gang and decides that it's time for her to ask if she can be accepted. Will her friend accept her plea, or will she be tossed at sea?

Uma seethed as she carried yet another tray of food to another customer. She really hated working at Ursula's Fish and Chips Shoppe, but there really wasn't anything else for her to do since she was stuck on this cursed Isle. Just as she finished giving another order to Cook, some familiar figures made their way into the shop. Uma sneered as she spotted Mal along with her new friends, Jay, Carlos, and Evie.

Jay sat at the counter and put his foot up to tie his boot. "What's up, Shrimpy?" he asked.

Uma resisted the urge to smack him and decided to talk to Mal who was the ringleader of this group. Both girls shared a history, and Uma had been waiting for an opportunity to talk to the evil fairy about joining her gang. Now was a good a time as any.

"Mal, how's it going?" she asked.

Mal tossed back a lock of purple hair. "Rotten as usual," she answered.

"Look, I know things were rough in the past, but I'm willing to let bygones be bygones," Uma said. "Would it be okay if I joined your gang?"

Mal rolled her green eyes. "Are you serious?" she scoffed.

"We used to be good friends," Uma reminded her. "Remember how fun it was back then? We were wreaking havoc all over the place back in the day. I miss that."

"I wasn't the one who started this," Mal countered.

"You threw shrimp on my head!" Uma yelled.

"And YOU laughed as I was nearly swept away off the dock!" snapped back Mal.

"If you would have given me the bucket, that wouldn't have happened!"

"I had to throw that shrimp on you!" said Mal. "You know how it is here! You wronged me and I needed to get my revenge!"

"Yeah, I remember that," Carlos laughed. "The look on Shrimpy's face was priceless!"

"Man, I wish I would have been there," Jay said wistfully.

"Me too," Evie added.

"Guys, I'm trying to talk to her," Mal said.

All three fell silent at that.

Uma was fuming at all of them, but she did her best to keep her composure. "I think we were both wrong and I'm willing to let that all slide," she said. "I think all of us could do some serious damage if we tried. And if we ever get off the Isle, think of what we could do in Auradon."

Mal pursed her lips, considering all that Uma had said. Uma had a hopeful look on her face as she watched her former friend thinking about her proposal.

Then Mal smirked. "Sorry, no shrimps allowed," she taunted and her friends laughed with her.

Jay took some chips off someone's plate and threw them at Uma. "See you later, Shrimpy," he taunted as he and the rest of the group left the shop.

Uma let out a growl of frustration and took her wrath out on anyone who got in her way. One day, revenge would be hers and Mal would regret not having her in the group.

22222

"Man, I can't believe Shrimpy wanted to be part of our group," Jay said. "What was the deal?"

"Were you really friends with her, Mal?" asked Evie. Since she had been castle-schooled at home, Evie had never really left home so she had no idea of the events that led to Mal and Uma's parting as friends.

"Yeah, we hung out in the summer," answered Mal. "We still would if she hadn't laughed after I nearly drowned."

"That was awful," said Carlos. "I even thought about helping you but thought my mom wouldn't like it if I did."

"Forget about her," Mal said. "We're friends now and we're going to stick together no matter what because we're rotten."

"To the core!" they all chorused.

The four friends left and continued wreaking havoc, happy that they were together and that it was going to stay that way.

22222

Uma watched as the limousine pulled away from the Isle with four of the kids inside. She was still incensed that Mal had been able to go and she had to stay behind. After the car left, Uma trudged back to the shop and started her work. That was all she had now.

"I can't believe those children got to go to Auradon and not you!" Ursula raged after Uma came home.

"Why would I want to go there?" Uma asked.

"Because it's full of opportunities for you," her mother answered. "You haven't actually lived up to your heritage you know. After that fool, Triton, banished me from Atlantica, I swore I would have my revenge on him and all of his kingdom, and I nearly did too!"

"Yeah, but then you lost," Uma reminded her.

Ursula gnashed her teeth. "Yes, but you could still finish what I started. Uma, you have potential that you don't even know about, and if you only knew how to use it, you could do evil things and help restore my honor!"

"I would if I could get off this island," Uma muttered to herself. She went to her room and made a plan. One day, she would have the opportunity to escape and when it came, she was going to take it and prove that she was just as cunning and clever as her mother before her.

22222

"I can't believe we lost the trident!" lamented Gil.

"Where did it go?" asked Harry.

"Mal took it!" screamed Uma. It was always Mal's fault that things kept going the way they were. First, Mal humiliated her by pouring shrimp on her head and giving her the worst nickname ever. Then, she left the Isle while Uma was forced to rot and had even snagged the king as a boyfriend. Now, she had stolen Uma's chance to get off the Isle and get her revenge.

"So what are we gonna do?" asked Gil.

"We'll bide our time," answered Uma. "Once we find an opportunity, I'm going to get my revenge on that bitch! And once I do, she'll regret that she ever dumped me as her friend!" She began laughing and her crew joined in with her.

Yes, soon, the time would come and Mal would get exactly what was coming to her. She would rue the day she turned traitor and became an Auradon girl.

Uma couldn't wait.

A/N: I decided to end it here and not go into the events of the second movie since this is a set up for what happens there. I really hope all of you enjoyed this little story. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
